warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Asa Taiyo
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer:Asa Taiyo bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen Cover Hallo Ass, ich hab deine Geschichte gesehen und vorallendingen: das COVER!!! Das ist mega schön!! (Hab am PC keine Herzen) Ich wollte dich jedenfalls fragen, ob du mir auch so ein Cover machen würdest. Wär nett, wenn du antwortest, deine 19:54, 7. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Signatur Why helluuuuu there~ Moin moin!! :) I'll be honest, ich hab grade zufällig dein Profil gefunden und durchgelesen und dachte mir so: okay, du bist cool, dich will ich mal anschreiben xD du bist iwie so ich, nur in ... anders? dunno. Deshalb einfach mal: Hi! Ich bin die Smiley, herzlich willkommen auf dem Wiki :) Wie gehts dir so? Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht verstört. Lg! 21:28, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Haha, kurz aber ... fein? i guess ._. Sprichwörter, yay. Mir gehts auch ganz gut :) nur mehr oder weniger Stress, weil ich noch zu viel Zeug organisieren muss und das vor mir hinschiebe (typical :( ). Und haha, yep, da hast du recht :) obwohl ich gar nicht so oft in die Tiefen des Neulands Internet abtauche (das war wirklich verstörend ^^). Lg, 12:03, 14. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Haha, dann muss ich da vielleicht mal vorbeischauen und mich verstören lasse :'D aber btw, ich hab von dir zwar bisher nur das Bild von Löwenstern gesehen, aber das sieht wirklich mega schön aus, Kompliment. Auch dein Cover ist toll ^^ Wie heißt du denn auf Deviantart, wenn ich fragen darf? :) Ich hab da nur mein eines traumatisches Erlebnis mit tumblr (so schlimm war es eigentlich gar nicht, aber mich hat es irgendwie verstört); meistens kratze ich eh nur so an der Oberfläche. Aber häufig stolpert man da über seltsame Sachen, wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet hätte, das stimmt xD Ahh jaaa, Zeug vor sich hinschieben ... (mir ist heute eingefallen dass ich vor ein paar Tagen einen Termin hatte, whoops). Aber freut mich, dass du nicht so viel Stress hast :) Liebe Grüße, 16:35, 17. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Hey :3 Hii, Nawww das ist richtig süß von dir, vielen Dank c: Das Bild ist wunderschön und ich würde es gerne auf Crowley's Seite hinzufügen, wenn das für dich okay ist Ich weiß gerade irgendwie gar nicht was ich noch schreiben soll xD Liebe Grüße ZombiesJustWantAHug666 (Diskussion) 20:41, 22. Mär. 2019 (UTC) (btw wie bekommt eigentlich so eine Signatur? cx) Werde ich selbstverständlich machen :D okii danke, dann schau ich mal da vorbei x3 LG ZombiesJustWantAHug666 (Diskussion) 21:23, 22. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Hi Ja moin, welcome back :D 13:52, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Willst du mit mir in den Chat? Und btw. wenn du wolltest dass das Bild bei deiner Signatur zu deiner Diskussionsseite verlinkt, hast du dich getäuscht; es führt zum Bild xD. 14:37, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Zusammenarbeit Hi Sally, ich wollte dich fragen ob wir eventually eine Geschichte/Projekt zusammen machen wollen ? Lg 18:04, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Re OK ;) Über was sollte es denn handeln? Sollen wir eine Staffel machen? Wie sollen die Clans heißen? 12:56, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) reeu meow moinsen, joa das mit der Zeit versteh ich und so:). kp vielleicht eine Liebesgeschichte (?) 13:25, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Reh Hi, sry für die späte Antwort.... Ja können wir gerne machen. Wir könnten einfach mal den Ansatz einer Geschichte schreiben, und dann sehen wir, wohin uns das führt ^^ 16:01, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC)